


facets

by triforced



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I can't write smut without fluff, M/M, Top Hinata, call your dentist, dumb boys, it is impossible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triforced/pseuds/triforced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He likes how it feels when Kageyama is inside of him, but when they are the way they are right now, he likes the way it feels when he's inside of Kageyama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	facets

There are many things Hinata likes.

He likes the solid smack of a volleyball against his hand, and the red mark left on his palm afterward, the throbbing sensation that is somehow comfortable. He likes jumping, soaring over the heads of people much taller than him - granted, he isn't as short in his third year as he was in his first, he's had a growth spurt (there were jokes, endless jokes about late bloomers), but he's still on the shorter end of the spectrum. He likes the exhilaration that comes from looking the insurmountable in the eye and _surmounting_ it, tooth and nail. He likes the scuff of shoes against the floor of a gymnasium. He likes hugs from Natsu, the way her arms circle around his neck and she clings on, her sticky lips against his cheek, her distinct little sister smell filling his nose when he buries it in her wild hair. He likes fresh meat buns warm out of the bag, likes sinking his teeth into the first bite because he knows there's more to come. He likes rolling down hills on his bike, feet off the pedals, wind buffeting his face. He likes cool floorboards under his bare toes. He likes the feeling you get after a _really good_ sneeze, the kind that clears out your sinuses (sometimes there's snot, and that's a little less great, but whatever). He likes coloring books, though he always pretends he's buying them for Natsu and hides them under his mattress like they're a secret porn stash; he's fastidious about coloring within the lines, and tends to press down hard with the crayons so the colors are more glossy, more saturated. He goes through a pack of crayons every few weeks. It's kind of a problem.

He likes full-bodied laughter, the sort that makes your stomach muscles hurt and leaves you wheezing, unable to catch your breath. He likes talking, words tumbling out of his mouth in a steady stream, one on top of the other. He likes when people share his enthusiasm, even if he has to coax it out of them, or maybe _especially_ when he has to coax it out of them.

He likes Kageyama.

He likes the way they work together, the way they read each other, they way they play to one another's strengths, the easy way they fall into step.

He likes how Kageyama chews on his straws or the caps of his pens without realizing he's doing it. He likes Kageyama's voice, and his brusque way of expressing himself - it makes a huge difference, when you know him well, when you can parse the meaning behind the things he says. Hinata even likes their stupid fights; they aren't serious, most of the time, and they usually devolve into bickering because that's just what they're used to. (But when they are serious, it's awful, it feels like a sucker punch, it feels like that sick, queasy moment when you realize you're going to throw up and you don't know if you're gonna make it to the toilet. They've had a few fights like that, and they both hate it, and they both wind up crashing back into each other eventually.)

Hinata likes Kageyama's strong, toned legs framing his hips. He likes Kageyama's flushed cheeks, his flushed neck, his flushed chest. He likes Kageyama's dark hair fanned out on the pillow and stuck to his forehead with sweat. He likes Kageyama's hands sliding from Hinata's shoulders to the back of his neck to his hair, as if he can't decide where he wants them to settle or if they even can settle in one spot. He likes the way Kageyama bites his bottom lip and the way his mouth drops open, his eyes fluttering shut one moment and squinting the next. He likes the sounds Kageyama makes when he's trying not to be loud (because Hinata's loud, they can't _both_ be loud, is how he justifies it, but Hinata tells him that's just plain stupid) - he _whimpers_ , he seriously whimpers and he's breathy and he's growly and he pants in Hinata's ear or against his collarbones and it's amazing, it's literally the most amazing thing.

He likes how it feels when Kageyama is inside of him, but when they are the way they are right now, he likes the way it feels when he's inside of Kageyama.

"Hard - _harder_ ," Kageyama pleads in a fierce whisper, digging his heels into the small of Hinata's back, one hand curled around the base of Hinata's skull while the other skitters down to stroke himself. "I need - "

Hinata moans at the sight and the sound of him, at the way their eyes lock and they _look_ at each other, see each other. Well. Moans more - he's already the loudest person in the room. "Okay, okay -" He has no idea how the words leave his mouth coherently, but they do, and he rises up on his arms a bit, gets his knees under him, puts his boundless stamina to use and goes rough, the way he's learned Kageyama likes it. The bed creaks and groans under them and Kageyama drags him down for a messy, open-mouthed kiss that Hinata eagerly returns. He's coated in a sheen of sweat and he isn't sure how much longer he's gonna last, not at this pace, not with how tight Kageyama is around him. "T - Tobio," he whines, trying to blow sweat-slick hair out of his eyes without actually using his hands, "You feel too good, you just - feel so good, and I - " Words fail him, he drops back down to his forearms, nuzzles his face against Kageyama's neck, still as loud as ever.

"Fuck - fuck, _Shouyou_ \- " Kageyama's voice is thin and strained and he holds Hinata's head close, fingers digging into his scalp. And Hinata's weak, he's always been weak to the sound of his name when they do this but it's all right because Kageyama comes first, hard and fast and hot and Hinata doesn't have to try to restrain himself anymore.

His hips jerk once, twice, three times and he shudders violently as release tears through him - he's only ever quiet when he comes, something Kageyama used to tease him about, early on. ("It's unnerving," he'd declare, in his Kageyama way. "You aren't supposed to - you're _Hinata_.")

Later, after they've cleaned themselves up, disposed of what needs disposing of, they cuddle up together beneath Kageyama's sheets (fresh ones), bodies turned toward each other, both blinking sleepily and fighting to stay awake because this is a form of competition between them, too. Whoever falls asleep first buys lunch the next day.

Hinata yawns a jaw-cracking yawn, eyes half-lidded. "I did all the work, but you're still gonna lose," he slurs, the words heavy in his mouth.

"No you - " Kageyama yawns a jaw-cracking yawn of his own, "- didn't, dumbass. I participated. I was an - " His eyes slide shut, though they flutter open a few moments later, much to Hinata's disappointment. " - active partici - participant."

"I did _most_ of the work," Hinata amends. He's resting his eyes, that's all. Resting them. And he knows Kageyama well, so while he is _resting_ his eyes, he reaches out and presses two fingers over what he thinks is Kageyama's mouth. "Shhhhhh, don't argue with my logical...logic. Or whatever." His voice is very, very soft now. "To-bi-o." He feels teeth nip at him, so he must've been right about the location of Kageyama's mouth. He lets his fingers slip down to the pillow.

"Shou-chan," comes the very, very soft reply.

"Tobio-chaaaan."

"Shouuu-chaaaaaan."

"To - "

(They'll have to determine who the winner is in the morning. Rock-paper-scissors, maybe.)

There are many things Hinata likes. There are many things he likes a _lot_. A lot a lot. More than a lot.

But he loves Kageyama, he knows that much.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted top!Hinata, so I was like YEAH LET'S DO THIS and. Fluff. Fluff is what happened. Smutty fluff. I tried, man. I tried so hard. 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed. <3


End file.
